


Lust

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Community: 12dayschristmas, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't understand how anyone could get any work done with Zoe around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

It was the boots that did it. The leather boots that ended just below the knee. And the skirt that ended just above the knee. And the blue sweater that the guys loved (that Sam loved too). And her face and her hair and her personality and everything that went together to be Zoe.

Sam didn't understand how anyone could get any work done with Zoe around. She certainly found it difficult to keep her mind on her work, rather than on the patch of skin between boot and skirt. Or her neck. Or her lips.

Very hard to focus.


End file.
